


Agonizing Phantom

by chiminjicos



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Kim Taehyung | V - Fandom, 김태형 | Kim Taehyung | V, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, THE LOVE, based off singularity MV, it may go dark who knows, its just that i don’t know how i want it to end, i’m not done with this yet, taehyung this era killed me tho, the anguish, the gaze he holds, the mood the songs puts me in too is like a trance, the sadness, the visual concepts were too good, the yearning, this song is a masterpiece as well like, this work is just what i interpreted from everything that song was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiminjicos/pseuds/chiminjicos
Summary: It starts off from being caught up in your dreams and pulled into a fantasy that you weren’t sure where it led to.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo ever since singularity came out, and i saw the mv..... its basically had me by the throat. the mood of the song is just killer, and then you read the lyrics you’re just... TAKEN. so that was the inspo of this, not sure where its going but.... its here!
> 
> also, i’m not a writer so i appreciate feedback but just be gentle bc i’m a babie. 
> 
> anyway,, enjoy it if you can!

The dream started off normal.

Like all the other times you dream, you’re doing something you normally do on a daily basis, only that there are random objects or unusual situations that you show you the tell-tale signs of a dream. 

You let your mind conjure all it wanted. You simply flow through its currents. You really didn’t think you had a choice in the matter anyway. It’s with those thoughts that steel your nerves from being frightened or moved when faced with what you would classify as an abnormal dream.

“I’ve never been here before...” You say when standing at the shore of a frozen over lake.

The area surrounding matches well, frost bitten plants and flowers making it all the more beautiful. Following the plants along side the lake, you admire the frozen peonies, roses, and lilies. Wandering eyes grow curiousity when you notice just how thick the ice is over this still and scenic lake. 

There’s no hesitation on whether the frozen lake can hold your weight as you begin to take steps on it. The cold is dull on your feet but you continue your exploration deeper into the center of the lake. 

“It’s just a dream anyway...”

The sky above is not a regular sky blue but more a beautiful cerulean blue, making the shadow below you turn almost neon yellow. While examining your peculiar colored shadow that you notice something below the surface of the ice.

Rather, someone. 

Crouching down you notice, he was beautiful. Framed with the most symmetrical features that made him look unreal, out of this world, made out of imagination. The loose snow that is peppered above the surface of the ice seems to perfectly crop around his body. His arms are spread out wide and he almost looks... at peace.

You don’t wonder how he got there. You don’t wonder about his state of being. You don’t even think about what you’re witnessing.

His beauty is gripping, as if his presence alone was supposed to rob all of your attention, like it was his all along.

There’s a crack that resonates the through whole setting. It vibrates everything down to the ice you stand on.

It’s then that you’re ripped from his trance to look around for the source of the sound. There was no physical reasoning to cause the sound but to reassure of its validity, the sound seemed to be escalating to a point too unbearable.

You’re covering your ears, it’s so uncomfortable. It’s too striking this noise, it feels as through it’ll split you in half. The frequency only increases...

“Please stop.”

Staring straight at your familiar ceiling, you don’t recall the dream at all.


	2. Agonizing Phantom

Your mind is plunged in the world of dreams again for the second night in a row.

Weird?

Your at the lake again and you see that not much has changed. It was strangely identical to the last time you were here. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had a reoccurring dream. 

Last time was; never.

The few dreams you’ve had in your life time (including the very few childhood ones that you could remember) always seemed to be a one night thing each time. To have the same dream twice was a new exciting development that solidifies your intrigue to these dreams.

You give direction to your feet.

You walk on ice again, looking for him. The sky above seems to be the only other thing moving in this still dream. Colors of the sky turning from vibrant cerulean blue, to autumn orange, to red. An illuminating type of red that soaks through everything.

You find him again, and his body is curled in on himself.

Knees are bent under his chin, his feet are as bare as yours, his black hair sways lightly with the current below. Disappointingly he’s covering his face as well.

Kneeling beside his frame, you begin to wipe the loose snow above the ice in hopes to see him clearer.

The ice is as clear as glass again, just like the first time, and you focus on this man again.

His hands cover his face but you still see the pain that contorts his beautiful features. It’s there you see hanging off his ear, is an accessory that simply says ‘LOVED’. 

“How did you get here?” You whisper, oh so quietly.

A crack resonates again. You know you’ve heard the sound before but it still vibrates through you in an uncomfortable and unfamiliar way. You know you’re gonna be pulled away but you want to know more before you go.

“No, not yet...” 

You force your eyes to look at him once more to see if even he is affected by the sickening noise, but there’s nothing that shatters his resolve.

“How are you here?” 

No response.

“Do you not hear this?”

Silence.

“Do you want to be there?”

The frequency goes higher and higher. It makes your head pulse, making you feel like you can't breathe, you let go.

Back in bed you’re gasping for as much air as possible.

Again, you don’t remember.

There’s no reason your ears should be ringing.


	3. Agonizing Phantom

You dream again.

Finding yourself in the same spot.

Though, this time you feel like something is different. At first nothing is visible, nothing is heard, but you feel something moving.

There’s something rushing you from behind, your heart races until you feel something push you back. A great wind blows, wrapping itself around you and it’s warm and inviting.

It leaves as quick as it comes but leaves an everlasting warmth to the once frozen lake. Your heart beat slows as you watch everything your eyes can land on.

Frost bite slowly unlatches it’s jaw. The colors of the flowers are showing, yet still with some odd dullness to them, even the green of the grass is pale. You suppose that they’ve been frozen for too long. Look up at the sun, it’s presence is as dull as the land it shines on. Never fully reaching the life it’s supposed to be shinning on. You wonder what might be stopping from everything to bloom?

You hear a crack and you flinch, hands immediately flying to your ears.

“It’s too soon.”

You’re slowly unscrewing your eyes when you feel nothing. You think you’ve woken up until you find yourself still standing at the thawing world around you.

The trail from your feet to the sand land on the ice that begins to melt on the edge. It’s beautiful to observe the way each trapped snowflake cracks into another, destroying itself to affect another, slowly but surely melting back into the lake.

You dip your toes to the new water, numb still, the cold is barely affecting you as continue watching the breaking of each ice piece.

You don’t notice the floating anomalies that begin to watch you from behind. They’re curious to your intrigue. They spin slowly as they each take a chance to look at you closely while you’re unaware of their presence.

The water ripples noticeably and you tense. It ripples again and you’re jerking back into shore. You spin on your heels quickly when you felt like you had just bumped into something then freezing in place.

White soulless masks stare back at you.

They arch gracefully into a rainbow above you. You dared to think that maybe everything had been iced over once again, that the warm breeze was only temporary to a place like this.

Had it not been for the fact that everything behind them was pitch black instead of the flowery path it once had a second ago, you probably would’ve thought this a beautiful image. Only fear is what you see as it grips your heart. When you gasp you think it wouldn’t have been so loud if you were in a real open valley, but as you are in a desolate dreamed up valley, it seems to be the only sound that echoes.

They don’t say anything, “like they could talk”, but they slowly bleed back to black that surrounded them. You don’t dare take your eyes away from them as you don’t feel as though that they might attack you, but you don’t also want to find out if they would. They leave soon enough, the black mass that carried them was soaked into the ground with the flowers. You quickly wonder if that’s why they aren’t vibrant.

Before you could do anything there’s a whip like crack that seems to paralyze your body. You’re unmoving as you feel your body slowly fall backwards into the thawing water.

The pain is agonizing as you are finally able to feel the coldness of the water but only for a second until you’re waking up shivering. 

Finally able to control your body and hug yourself beneath all your blankets. “Why am I cold?”


	4. Agonizing Phantom

The breeze is light as you feel it tickle through your hair.

Beautiful flowers around you are blooming and are showcasing its more richer colors. Reds for roses, pinks for peonies, white for lilies, and just so green with life all beautiful in their way.

It had been three days since you had your last dream. You note that you don’t recall anything from your dreams in you waking life but as soon as you’re here you know everything again. Swiveling your head in each and every direction you look for any sign of those ominous floating masks but find no trace or the black mass that surrounds them.

The water of the lake moves with the breeze as it creates ripples against the sand and flowers that covers the edges. The lake was now completely thawed out from the last time you were here and you admire each gleam and glitter off the surface of the water.

You think with some disappointment that you wont be able to cross above it as you once did before to look for him. You didn’t get the chance to see him last time either, being too distracted by those masks. 

Unless...

Your eyes fly from the shore to the vegetation around, hoping to see any movement that could indicate that he was around or any sign of anyone living here somehow. Your eyes roam around and something catches the corner of your eye back to the lake. 

That’s when you see him.

Standing on the water. A black coat hanging long on his figure touching all the way down to his still bare feet. 

Straining your eyes to focus on the man standing on water, you notice that he’s looking down. Like he’s staring at something below the surface. He crouches down, his hand dipping into the water and gently lifting it back up to watch the water fall through his finger tips. He keeps on doing it, seemingly unhappy with the same end result. 

You on the other hand are being filled with anticipation. You feel like you know him, somewhere distant but also intimate. 

“Who are you?” You can’t wait to ask, but your voice only just above a whisper. 

You’re not sure what it is about this place that has you speaking in such a hushed tone but you have this feeling that if any louder, you’d be ripped away. You weren’t ready for that quite just yet, you want to know what these dreams meant for you. Who he might be to you.

A pair of exotic eyes look up to catch yours, the light but dark eyes look inquisitive and a mixture of something else you can’t explain. 

“Was it you?” His voice sounds like its right in your ear and it causes a shiver to go down your spine. His voice is dark and deep but with this airiness that makes you unsure. 

Unsure of a lot of things. Your sanity, the validity of this dream, the feelings you have towards this stranger, the overall concept of being somewhere so unknown in your own head gives you anxiety. 

“Why am I having these dreams?” You choose to ignore his question with a question of your own. He would probably be the only with answers, if he’s even real. 

“Dream?” His brows furrow. “This is my singularity.”


End file.
